


Paper Thin

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a lot more kinky and emotional than I originally thought... I wrote it in like ten minutes I was inspired.</p><p>Michael stares up at the ceiling of his hotel room. There must be something wrong with him. There's no other logical explanation. Not one that he likes anyway.<br/>Michael can't help that the walls are paper thin. Can't help that he can hear every gasping breath. Every fucking whisper of his own name.<br/>In what universe would Luke…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Thin

Michael stares up at the ceiling of his hotel room. There must be something wrong with him. There's no other logical explanation. Not one that he likes anyway.

Michael can't help that the walls are paper thin. Can't help that he can hear every gasping breath. Every fucking whisper of his own name.

In what universe would Luke…

Michael tries to cover his ears. Tries to pretend that it isn't happening. He can't lie to himself. He likes it.

Or at least his dick does. Because Luke is fucking SCREAMING now. He sounds so close, but he just KEEPS GOING.

Michael can't guess why. But Luke just gets louder and Michael's dick is aching in his pants. He secretly wants to record this, but knows he's a god damn pervert.

BUT WAIT. LUKE IS SAYING MICHAELS NAME. Michael uncovers his ears, and yep, that's his name.

Michael thinks it sounds god damn beautiful the way Luke is keening it.

Okay. So Michael is going to record it. No one can judge him but himself. He doesn't care anymore. The time is only five seconds in when Luke moans god for sakingly loud, and Michael has to cover his mouth. He cannot believe this.

He wants to go in there and give Luke relief. But he shouldn't. It would ruin their friendship if it went badly.

But Luke just kept saying his name. It felt right. Like he should. It had been almost ten minutes before Michael gained the courage. And just when he stood Luke went completely quiet before he let out a loud whimper. Michael literally SHOOK from where he was standing.

Luke sounded fucking amazing when he climaxed. And he'd beaten Michael to it. (No pun intended)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It's only a day after Michael overheard his best friend masturbating to the thought of him. It's hard to look at Luke without attacking his face because, he looks like nothing fucking happened. He actually looks fucking hot as hell.

Michael has to physically stop himself every time he almost lurches at Luke to suck on that god forsaken lip ring.

He's also almost said 'fuck me' about three times now and he has to get the fuck away from Luke before he gets hard again-its already almost happened...twice. Why is his life so complicated?

"Mikey?"

Oh fuck.

"Are you mad at me?" Luke is pouting with his lip ring and big baby blues and Michael almost falls to his knees to suck his dick right there in front of Ashton.

"Fuck no." Michael stutters. Luke grins and goes to hug Michael. Michael ducks out of the way and laughs uncomfortable and loud. "You're an idiot Luke."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Moron. You're in love with me." Michael's heart trips up, and his face feels lit aflame. "No I don't. I hate you." He says a little too harshly.

Luke just laughs and starts chasing him around the dressing room. Michael tries his best to throw him off, but Luke latches onto him and bites his neck. "You love me." He whispers.

Michael's moan slips out before he can hold it back. Luke's eyes widen a little, but Michael is quick to shove him away and look disgusted about Luke biting him. "You probably have hepatitis."

Luke rolls his eyes and goes back to doing whatever he was before. Michael is thoroughly freaked out.

…

During the show Michael tried his hardest not to look at Luke. Twitter noticed. So did Luke.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Michael drops onto his bed. Luke hadn't talked to him since backstage, and it sucked that it did nothing to help his situation. Michael pulled out his phone and plugged his ears with ear buds.

"Mmmmichael…"

Michael's heart skips and he let's out a soft moan. Luke sounded precious.

"Michael…fuck…please."

Michael unbuttoned his pants.

"Mmm…hnngh!"

"Fuck Luke…" It slipped out before Michael could stop himself. His hand wrapped around his own shaft. Michael wondered what Luke would look like sitting pretty and sucking his cock-

"Oh fuck..fuck!"

"Yeah, yeah…Mikeyyy…" Luke's keening was getting Michael close and fast.

"God Luke…" Michael cursed.

"Please…hnngh..uh…"

Michael bucked up into his hand, jaw dropping and letting out a loud groan. He didn't even care if Luke heard because then he'd know Michael heard too.

"Lukey…want you so bad." He said at the wall. In his ear Luke was panting in little harsh breaths high pitch Ed even on the recording. "Fuck…sound so good."

Just then Michael heard a loud gasp and a thump. "Holy fuck." Came from Luke's mouth and Michael was pretty sure this could only get better from here.

"Wanna fuck you so good. Wanna hear you say my name again and again…ohh fuck. I'm so close Lukey!"

Behind the wall Michael hears Luke moving. Michael just want him to come into his room and let Michael finish off in his ass. So…he says it out loud, a loud moan following.

A loud crash comes from Luke's hotel room and a second later there is rapid knocking on Michael's door.

Michael wished he hadn't locked it. He got up and opened the door, dick free from his open jeans. Luke stares.

"Hey." Michael says grinning in his face. He pulls Luke in by the back of his neck, takes that damn lip ring into his mouth and sucks on it; slams the door closed with his foot.

Luke is talking.

"I heard you…oh my god you sound so much better than I imagined saying my name like that, fuck Mikey. Did you mean it? What you said?" Luke talks so fast Michael has a hard time keeping up.

"Fuck yeah. Do you need prep?" Michael noticed Luke's jeans unbuttoned and hanging low. Luke's face flushes. "I…no I started fingering myself when I heard you say my name-"

Michael moans kissing him hard and shoving his pants down. Luke falls back onto Michael's bed.

His bare feet hanging off the side might be the cutest thing Michael's ever seen, or the hottest, because looking up from there, Luke's dick is pink and hard, and fucking perfect in every way.

"Are you too close or can I suck you?" Michael asks. Luke whimpers loudly. "Oh my god, please!" Michael moans at his eagerness. "Yes precious." Michael says taking Luke into his hand.

Luke either keens at the pet name, or Michael touching him. Michael hopes both because Luke sounded so damn good he didn't want to hear anything else for the rest of his life.

"You like that?"

Luke whimpers. "God Mikey. You sound fucking amazing." Michael smirks. "Speak for yourself." He says going down on Luke without warning.

Luke practically screams, and Michael hopes everyone can hear how fucking amazing he sounds.

"Oh god! Feels so good Mike. Don't stop, I love you. I love you." Luke cries out.

Michael gags on his cock. "Fuck Lukey." He gasps. Luke's hips are rutting up off of the mattress. "Fuck, Mike I love you so much." Michael groans diving down to kiss Luke's lips hard. Luke licks into his mouth, whimpering loudly and still talking.

"Wanna ride you. Want your cock in me. Wanna feel you so deep I never stop. Fuck, Mikey I'm gonna cum just kissing you." Michael breathes heavily. "Shit Luke." Luke pulls at Michael's hair and flips him around so that he's sitting against the headboard.

Tears are running down Luke's face and he sinks onto Michael's cock without hesitation. Michael shouts. "Oh, fuck! Luke, Luke, Luke!"

Luke is already riding him so hard the headboard is banging against the wall. "I love you. Loved you for so long Michael. Wanted this forever. Oh god!"

Michael feels like he's about to explode, but wants this feeling to never stop.

"God, Lukey. I love you too. I love you so god damn much. Fucking shit!" Michael screams over the banging headboard and the slap of Luke's skin against his own.

"I wanted this for so long Luke. Wanted to feel your tight little ass around my cock-fuck I love you. I tried so hard not to-ohh my god!" Michael can't shut up.

Luke is whimpering so loud Michael wants to record it all and play it at his funeral.

Sorry mum.

It isn't long before Michael is jerking Luke's dick and they're both falling apart one after the other.

Michael's never made out so heavily and cuddled someone after sex. He'd never cum deep inside someone before either.

Michael fucking loved Luke so much it hurt.


End file.
